The invention relates to a device for detecting elements in a fluid environment comprising:                at least one acoustic resonator provided with a surface designed for fixing of said elements, said resonator comprising means for generating and measuring Lamb waves enabling both symmetrical Lamb waves to be generated and also signals representative of the resonance frequency of the resonator to be provided; and        electronic processing means connected to said means for generating and measuring of the resonator.        